Schoolwork, Love, and the Funny Stuff in Between
by wolf-of-the-moonlight
Summary: Rei was the grade's new student, but now it's halfway through the year. One guy is out to make his time at high school a living hell. But hiding in the shadows is his saviour.
1. Not Again!

Hey all! First of all...I am an arsewipe! Not for any other reason than the fact that I now have not 3 but 4 chapter stories goin on at once. 3 are Beyblades. See the love affair. Okey dokey, this is at the moment, a clean story and will remain so until too many people start asking if Kai and Rei get together. That's when I'll pull out Full Metal Alchemist and watch that with a large box of chocolates.

DISCLAIMER: I, solemly swear, that I do not own Beyblades. Even if it sometimes kills me that Kai and Rei are not real, they will remain as characters. Thank god for the imagination.

* * *

Slowly drinking his morning hot chocolate with a touch of mint, Rei Kon slouched on his futon in the lounge room watching one of the most ridiculous programs that he could have watched. Taiwanese Parliament. One parliamentarian was attacking Mr Speaker and another had lashed out at another man.

Sighing to himself, he leaned back into the soft cushions and looked at the clock above. Staring at the clock, it looked liked it was trying to tell him something important, but he could not think of it. Shrugging he sat up and looked at his black banded watch that sat on his wrist.

Staring at it, it finally clicked, "HOLY CRAP! MR DICKINSON IS GONNA KILL ME!" Jumping off the couch, he put the mug on the bench and grabbed his satchel. The white satchel flap was undone and hit him before he realised it. Without stopping, he grabbed his black and white skates, put them on and tore up the path to school. His hair whipped the back of his legs as he went.

After five minutes of extreme skating, missing little kids and old people, Rei reached his school. His hair was falling out of the wrap and his feet were sore. _Skating fast then hitting a ramp is not the best idea,_ he thought to himself as he continued to skate around the school grounds.

Without thinking, he skated straight past the one teacher that he hated the most, Mr Balkov. He was the sports master and seemed to have it in for the neko. _What else could go wrong?_ Rei came to a shuddering halt and looked down at his skates. Amazingly, they were still in one piece and would be able to take him home after school. That was a great sign.

"Kon, what do you think you are doing? I thought that you knew that it was not permitted to have roller blades on in the school grounds. Did you forget this one rule or did you think that it did not apply to you? This is rather disturbing Master Rei," Mr Balkov was making this as humiliating as possible. Rei felt his cheeks heat up as he became more embarrassed by the second.

"Sorry Sir, I was running late this morning and as I entered the school grounds forgot to take off my blades. It will never happen again Sir," Rei tried to sound sincere even though it would probably happen again next week and the same routine would take place.

"Rei Kon, you are lucky that I am not going to give you a detention. As annoyed as I am at your behaviour, I know that you do try. BUT if I do catch you with those things on again, I will confiscate them and you will not have them back till the end of the year. Is that understood Kon?"

"Yes Sir. I understand," how demoralising. Every week, on Monday this happened. Perhaps he would make it to his first class on time. _Hopefully Mr Dickinson doesn't kill me for being late, that's the last thing I need._ An image of the usually friendly teacher appeared in his head as a demonic man with huge pointy fangs. That would be a rather nasty lesson if that did occur.

Stopping at last to take off the roller blades, Rei put them in his locker and grabbed his science and Japanese books. First was his lesson with Dickinson then a lesson with Mr Hiwatari, Kai's grandfather. Somehow he had landed a job at this school and Kai always seemed to be rather edgy in those classes. Oh well, must be some love hate relationship with the guy.

Running down the corridor with the lime green stripe on the floor, he found himself in a rather nasty position. In front of the classroom door stood the one person that he feared above any one else. It was Spencer, Spencer Nadelenko. He had been Rei's bully since he started attending the school at the start of the year. The large blonde boy had it in for him.

Many a time he would return home and tend to numerous bruising and scratches that took weeks to heal. It was a living nightmare for the neko-jin. Everyday, he would make sure that he was not being followed home by the guy and then would run up to his apartment and crash on the couch. Some days after school as he hit the couch, some of the scars would pop open and bleed.

"Welcome Rei Kon," his voice was chilling. Not even an icicle would be able to remain intact upon hearing that voice. It was as if the devil himself had taken over the body of this boy.

Walking with his head down, Rei stopped in front of him, "Good morning Spencer, how may I help you this morning?" _Please let me remain in one piece that is all I want today,_ he prayed to himself.

Taking a step forward, Spencer placed a large hand on Rei's shoulder. The smirk wasn't very reassuring, "Just to talk with you before we go into class. Did you know that we have an assignment due this week?"

"No I didn't Spencer. When was it given out? Maybe my friends forgot to tell me. This could be a problem, don't want to fail my subjects now, that could be terrible," he mumbled to himself. He actually knew of the assignment and had completed it. It was one thing that he had pride in, the ability to do his assignments without Spencer getting hold of them.

"Hm, well I was wondering if you could help me with mine. This is because we are such good friends, as you know. Perhaps you could really help me as the anatomy of the reproductive system just happens to be the one thing that I do not really understand," Spencer said this as he gripped Rei's shoulder tightly, causing it to bruise.

"Yes, I can help you with the assignment, just tell what it is about then I will help you with it," was all he said before he felt another hand grasp his wrist. It tightened and started to cut off the circulation, which he really needed at that point in time.

"Well now that I have your attention, you know what I truly mean don't you Kon. Don't just help me, do it for me. I just don't have the time to do any school work that it is rather troubling," how pathetic.

Getting his wrist back, Rei glared at the Russian, "I have an idea Spencer, why don't you do it this time. I'll _help_ you but you can actually do the assignment. This has gone on for far too long and I have friends that I would like to spend time with."

A fist connected with Rei's jaw. It felt as though a locomotive had just collided with his face. Falling to the floor, Rei landed on his hands. A loud cracking sound came from above him. Another fist collided with his body, this time it hit him in the chest winding him.

Coughing harshly, he rolled over onto his stomach. A foot kicked him in the side causing more pain to his tender body. He hadn't even been there 30 minutes and he was being bashed up. This was getting ridiculous. His bruises took weeks to heal and even then, he was sore.

Rei was kicked in the side again before he cried out in agony. The pain was too much for him to handle. Spencer smirked as he looked down at the crumpled neko-jin. He was such an easy target for him. So pathetic and weak that he never would be able to retaliate.

"Don't ever say that again Rei Kon, you are mine now and don't forget that. You do my work, I don't hit you, you don't do my work and I will break a few of those bones in your body. Is that understood?" _what was with that last line?_

"Yes Spencer, I understand," he managed to say before passing out for a few minutes.

------

"Rei, are you alright? Rei," said a voice in the distance. It sounded so far away that it was as if they were yelling and he was just out of answering. So familiar, it was a semi-comfort for him as he felt something soft under his head.

"Kai, is that you there? Kai! Where am I? Where are you? Some one help me please!" Rei called out into the darkness. Hands grasped his shoulders and he cried out in pain. The bruises had formed dark patches on his shoulders. _Am I still at school?_

"Master Rei, it is Mr Dickinson here, are you alright? You seemed to have left us for a few minutes. Is everything alright?" Mr Dickinson was the one holding his shoulders causing the pain to course through his upper torso.

"Let my shoulders go, they hurt so much. Please let me go. Is every one here today sir? Are my friends here sir? Please tell me that they are," Rei felt so afraid at the moment and vulnerable. Everything was frightening and his body ached all over.

"Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari and Max Tate, can you please come here for a moment. Your friend requests that you are near. Yes Rei, your friends are here today and they will stay with you," so comforting.

"My God, what happened to you Rei?"

"Watch your language Master Hiwatari."

"Yes sir."

"Rei, did he do this to you again? That bully?"

"We want to help you Rei. Tyson perhaps its too early to ask those sort of questions."

"But Max, look at him. I bet it was that evil guy. How could he be so inconsiderate! Stupid arsehole!"

"Master Granger mind your language!"

"Sorry sir."

Opening his eyes, Rei looked upwards. The lights in the classroom were bright and hurt his eyes. Shielding them, he could make out the shapes of his friends. Tyson was on his right. Next to him was Max with his messy blonde hair. Standing above his head was a void of blue hair and a clean face. Kai looked down on him.

"It was him wasn't it Rei, I knew it," Kai said quietly. He looked different without his war paint.

"Kai, don't worry about him. There is nothing that you can do about it. He is after my blood. I will never be able to escape his clutches," was the feeble answer that Rei gave. He tried to smile but it did not work to well. _How could he be so heartless?_ Rei thought to himself.

"Max can you get his water bottle so that he can have some water to drink?" Tyson said as he pulled back the neko's shirt to look at the bruising on his shoulders. Already, huge black hand marks were appearing, near the top were fingernail marks. Tyson carefully placed a slightly wet hand towel on the bruising. Rei winced at the touch of the towel.

Leaning against the wall of the corridor, Kai watched Tyson carefully dab the bruises and small cuts. This was a normal occurrence for Rei. Every week he would go through the pain of being bashed up and no one ever saw it. Spencer really did have it in for the neko-jin. Carefully looking at the pained expressions on his friend's face, he noticed that his jaw was slightly swollen.

Pushing himself off the wall, he crouched by Rei's head. Reaching out, he touched the swollen jaw. "AAHH!" Rei cried at the touch. Kai shook his head. This was not just swollen, but could be broken.

"Tyson, help me get Rei to his feet. I have a feeling that the school nurse needs to tend to these injuries for once," Kai said. It would be the first time that a teacher, other than Mr Dickinson, would have to see the damage to Rei's body.

"Kai, please don't tell me you are being serious? I don't want to go to her, she really is scary and she pokes and prods. I'd rather be around you guys where I know that he won't get me again. Please don't make me go," Rei pleaded. Unfortunately, the state of his jaw had to be tended to otherwise it might not get better.

Sighing, Kai pulled his friend to his feet, "Rei, listen to me. That jaw of yours is rather swollen. If I take you to the nurse, I will stay in there with you till she is finished. We have all heard the weird stories that come out of there as to what she does to students. Come on, I'll take you."

Hesitantly, Rei allowed to be semi carried by Kai. They walked in silence to the nurse. She really did scare most of the junior students in the school. Standing outside patiently, Kai looks toward Rei. Shaking his head, the nurse comes out.

"My oh my. What happened to you young man? Did you decide to pick a fight this morning? You should know better than that," she said as she bustled them into the office. All around the room were awards and pictures of kids, maybe her own, nobody knew.

Sitting down, Rei looked at his feet, "Miss, would you please look at my friends jaw? A bully punched him this morning and now he can't really talk so I have to remain with him," _smooth Kai,_ Rei thought.

The nurse looked down on Rei, "Is this so young man?" Rei nodded, "well if that is the case then let me have a look at it." She spent five minutes touching the sore area until it shone a nice shade of purple. The cold towel had helped bring out the bruising.

"You are quite lucky my boy. Your jaw was almost broken which would mean that you would not be able to eat solid foods. However, I would suggest that you stay away from things such as lollies till it is a little bit better ok, now off you go," standing up, Rei bowed in appreciation.

"How is your jaw Rei?" Kai finally asked. _This would probably turn out into one of those awkward moments again, _Kai thought. Looking towards his friend, he noticed a small flicker of sadness hidden.

"Not now Kai, I don't feel like talking, but it hurts a lot. Don't worry if I don't feel like talking today," Rei kept his silence after that. Whenever Kai tried to make some sort of small talk, it was deflected by the look in Rei's eyes.

The rest of the day was spent in almost complete silence between the two friends only to speak when it was completely necessary. As a result, this meant every few seconds in Mr Hiwatari's Japanese class. As school came to a close, Rei found that he sprint skated home to tend to his injuries.

Pulling off his clothing down to his boxers, he examined his multi coloured body. Large boot marks were on his sides, and chest. Fist sized bruises were on his stomach and parts of his chest. Small cuts from fingernails; rocks that were stuck in Spencer's shoes and other things covered his entire torso plus the top part of his thighs.

Lying down, he soon drifted into an uneasy sleep. Every hour he woke, covered in sweat and screaming for help. Each time he went back to sleep, the dreams came back but became more horrifying. Another sleepless night was to be had.

* * *

If you hadn't guessed, Rei is basically the _new _student, and it is now half-way through the year. The other characters will come in soon.


	2. Don't Touch Me!

Welcome back! ok, I thought that I'd better fill you in on something. This story was not meant to be written till most likely next year, but a little panda said that they liked it and wanted me to write it. Looking at me cutely, I agreed and now it is in motion.

Review time!

**dark-night-sky **yes I know, poor poor Rei. No bring the vic is not nice, but here is your update

**-Rad-eDwArd-** glad to know you like it!

**chino hana **don't cry, its not that bad. Plus someone comes to the rescue soon!

**Little-Purple-Phoenix **interesting? thats new

**animeobsession **glad to know that its alright that I can borrow it. big fan of Frozen Dreams too. Hope you love this chappie too!

**TragedyK **yes, yes he is!

**Disclaimer:** The song mentioned in this story is not owned by me.

Ok, now thats outta the way, on with the show! well story.

* * *

"Okay class, you are dismissed," Mr Dickinson called out to the class, "Kai can you please come here for a moment?" After an exchange of looks from Ty and the others, Kai begrudgingly walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Yes Sir?"

"Kai, it's about Rei. Now I know that you don't really like talking about your friend, but he needs to do some work. Being away so often means that he plays catch up a mega scale. Also, his assignment results are in," so many people cared about the guy.

"I will take them to him Mr Dickinson. Also Sir, you do know what Spencer got for his assignment? Because during the exams he does so poorly," it was not normal for Kai to pry into people's results but he had to find out.

"Why he got an A+ for this assignment, but it is troubling that he does not do too well on the exams. I see your concern boy, but soon it will all come clear," Mr Dickinson nodded and gave Kai the work for Rei. Bowing slightly, he left to catch up with the rest of the gang.

"Yo Kai, what did Dickinson want with you?" Tyson called out half way down the hall. As everyone turned to look at the Russian, he glared and continued walking till he was face to face with his friends. Hitting Tyson over the head with his free arm, he opened his locker.

"What was that for Hiwatari? Did I hit the angry button in the last two minutes of your life or something?" he was just outside arms length and Kai felt like hitting him again.

"Tyson, just because you seem to hit that nerve does not mean that I will hit you. It's just that I always want to hit you and it is not personal," it was all said accompanied with a death glare, "also Dickinson wanted me to give some work to Rei. He's slowly getting more behind and it is starting to affect his grades."

"Since when has the great Hiwatari cared about the neko's grades huh?"

"Yeah, when has he and is there something that you are not telling us Kai? Coz you know we are all going to find out," Mariah and Lee piped up. _Stupid pink fluff ball always thinks that I like someone,_ he thought.

"I've cared about Rei's grades since he started doing other people's assignments and no there is nothing else that I am not telling you. Anyway you always say that Mariah and you are always wrong," Kai had started the afternoon with a buzz.

Shaking his head, Kai saw Max flit around behind Tyson and Lee, "What did I miss guys? Please tell me cause I want to know so badly!" Everyone turned to look at the little blonde. He was so full of energy that he must have eaten some more sugar.

"Max, have you been into the sugar deposits again, because you have too much energy for my liking," that came from Kai. He stopped what he was doing and looked at the Russian in surprise.

"But Kai, you never care when I'm hyper because I don't both you. You know why, cause you scare me. That is basically it and what?" Max stopped mid ramble. A piercing glare was pointed in his direction making him shrink behind Ty.

"So, do guys want to live at school for the rest of your days or are we gonna jet? I, unlike the rest of you, have homework to do and complete by tomorrow. Plus someone has something to deliver to a friend."

"Oh and who is this friend that has to get this delivery Mari?" Tyson said as he got out of the way of Kai's glare. Turning around to look at the blue haired teen she walked right up to his face, "You look really scary close up Mari."

"Well then good, because that friend just happens to be Rei Kon and the delivery is going to be made by Kai with school stuff and I don't know about the rest of you but I want to see how Rei is doing!" she was in her feisty mood. They all slowly backed away until Kai hit the lockers. Mari turned around and glared, except Kai returned it with more anger.

"Okay, what was with the glaring competition that took place just now?" Lee said as he unlatched his sister's fingernails from his skin. Looking around, he found that Tyson and the small blonde boy had the same confused looks. Shaking his head, Lee started to walk out the school hall.

"Hey come on, we have to get to Rei's house or he will never get this work that Dickinson gave Kai," Tyson said as he pulled Max along with him.

"Hmm, I don't really think that Rei would mind a visit from us. But we won't stay long as we all have stuff to do at the moment," Kai said as he picked up his blue satchel with the image of an eagle on the side. Shoving Rei's work in the main section, he walked out the door.

"Hey Hiwatari wait up! Does he ever listen to anyone other than the teachers and Rei? I mean, he actually listens to Rei, no one else!" Tyson complained to Lee, Mariah and Max.

"Ty, it's only because you want to tell him what to do! So don't start complaining, some days I wish that you would listen to me!" Mari was getting rather annoyed at the blue haired teen as he started to scuff his feet on the ground.

Shaking his head, Kai walked out in the front of the group. He didn't want to really talk to the other people. They were talking about the one topic that set him on edge. His best friend Rei was going through hard times, which had been through hell and back and still managed to stay sane. He truly was strong.

"Do you think it's because of Spencer that he is staying home? I mean, he goes straight home after school most days and sometimes comes out with us on the weekend for movies. How bad do you think it is?" Mariah asked the gang. Of all people it was usually her that asked those questions.

Stopping suddenly, Kai turned to face his friends, "His apartment is just up the stairs, also, I do believe that something really bad has happened to him."

"But Kai, how would you know that something really bad has happened? How often do you speak or even talk to people let alone Rei?" Lee asked. He knew that this was a very sensitive subject to everyone.

"Unlike you, I do speak to Rei a lot. He never tells me about anything! So how would you know? I can't get anything out of him about anything anymore!"

"Mariah, you also have the biggest crush on him and he knows it. No wonder why he doesn't tell you anything. Or did you miss the memo?" Tyson put in. He was just trying to wind up the pink haired neko-jin.

Turning around to face the teen, she glared at the boy, "How dare you say that Tyson Granger! You think that just because you are best friends with Rei and everyone else that you can just say that about me?"

Nodding, Tyson replied, "Yes." Walking up to his face, Mariah slapped him. Hard. Turning on her heel, she went up the stairs and into the building.

"Good job Granger, just piss her off. Now I have to walk home with her and listen to her say how inconsiderate you are about how she truly feels about Rei," Lee said. Shaking his head, he followed his sister into the building.

"Max, did I do something really bad just now? Because I get this feeling that no one is really impressed with me," Tyson asked his friend. Max looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, I think you did. In annoying Mari, you annoyed Lee who has just stormed up into the building. Somehow you managed to do that and have no clue about it. Please tell me how you manage to do that," Max said as he pulled his friend up the stairs.

Kai shook his head and slowly walked up the stairs. His own mind was running at a million miles per hour. It was the thought that he was seriously injured that frightened him the most. Rei was so quiet and always followed what he was told that when Spencer started beating him up, he had broken bones often.

The last one was a broken arm that took just over two months to repair. Spencer had broken it in two places, just above the elbow and half was down his forearm. This meant that he couldn't participate in his favourite sports or go out with out fearing that he would be seriously hurt again.

Reaching the top of the staircase, Kai walked to where the group now stood. Shaking his head, he pushed his way through and knocked on the door. From behind the door, Kai could hear some shuffling and the television being flicked off.

"We have life," Kai said.

Opening the door, Rei's golden eyes peered through, "Hello, who's there?"

Looking at each other, Mariah piped up, "For your information master Kon, it just happens to be your group of friends whom care about you so much. That's who it is."

Pushing his head out of the door, he gave a blank expression, "Oh, so it is. Well come in then. I didn't know who it was considering I don't get many visitors." _How weird,_ Kai thought.

Walking in, the gang put down their bags at the door while Kai kept his close to his side. Noticing this, Rei smiled and pulled out a few cans of coke. Passing one to each person, Kai refused his kindly.

"So how are you feeling Rei? I mean you weren't at school today or most of this week for that matter," Tyson pointed out bluntly.

"Captain Obvious strikes again," Kai mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Ty."

Smiling slightly, Rei started to speak, "Well apart from the captain's brilliant observations, I am fine. Just a little bit of a cold that I came down with on the weekend. It cleared up a lot today,"

"How are you feeling? You don't seem that bad, is there anything that I could do for you Rei?" Mariah quickly said.

"Mariah, I am fine now and I don't need anything done for me. I manage quite well believe it or not," Rei answered after a little moment of hesitation. Looking around, Kai noticed that the room was extremely clean and that there seemed to be no sign of an adult anywhere.

A small kitchen was in the back corner, and by the look of it Rei's room opened into the lounge room. Reaching down into his bag, Kai pulled out the work and the marked assignment that Mr Dickinson had given him just before he left school.

"Hey Rei, Mr Dickinson asked me to give you this. Plus I found out what Spencer got," Kai said.

"He got an A+ didn't he Kai. I already knew that. His assignment was very well presented with good resourcing and had a good knowledge of the topic. Yes, I know what he got," Rei said. Everyone looked at him. They knew that is exactly what was on the assignment and that no one really knew what they would get.

He gave the work to his friend, "I thought you knew. Just as well that I found out as well."

Tyson, Lee, Max and Mariah looked from Kai to Rei in confusion. Something was going on and they just were not in on the gos.

"Okay then, well I think that that was our cue to leave then guys. Uh, see you tomorrow then. Also just before I forget, ah Mr Hiwatari set us eight questions about nouns, verbs, adjectives, sentence structure and writing essays in third person. Did you get all that?" Mariah blurted out. Nodding slowly, Rei escorted some of his friends to the door.

"Right, I'll see you all tomorrow then. Have a safe trip home and don't stop to smell the roses please. Apart from that, see ya round," Rei said as he pushed his friends out the door.

"Latas dude," Tyson and Lee said at the same time, "personal jinx!"

"Grow up you two. Okay see you tomorrow Rei," Mariah said as she hefted her pink bag over her shoulder.

"Hey Rei, can you help me with my maths before school?" Max asked as his light blue bag went over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I can help you Max, just make sure you are there early for once," Rei replied as he waved to them as he shut the door. Turning around he found that Kai remained on the couch.

Picking up the cans, Rei busied himself with cleaning. Getting up, Kai moved to help his friend with the disaster that just ran through. He said nothing for a while as they moved at the same pace around the rooms.

"Rei, tell me what happened the other day. After you left school and started to go home. I want to know Rei, I want to help you," Kai said. He had to break the silence that had filled the room.

Putting the last empty can in the recycling, he pulled off his shirt, "See what happened Kai. This is not what I want you to get involved with. This is something that does not involve you." All over the neko's torso were bruises and just below his sternum was a rather large and nasty bruise. It was the size of a large foot with smaller fist sized ones around it.

"Holy shit Rei, did he do this to you? Rei did he do this to you!" Kai was getting angry at the amount of damaged inflicted on his friend. Rage was now flowing through his body and so much anger coursed through his veins.

"Don't get involved Kai, Spencer is my problem. I just have to deal with him when I am stronger. So what if I do his assignments, he still fails on the exams and throws him into questioning. After which I get beaten up more for telling. For months I have been going to self defence courses, so I will prove that I am strong," Rei seemed agitated by the conversation of Spencer.

"Come on, let me help-"

"NO KAI! You can't help me, so stay out of it!" he said as he pushed his friend out the door, "no one can."

Staring at the door, Kai felt cheated since he was trying to help. Instead, he had a door slammed into his face for his efforts. _Good job Kai, just make him as angry as ever_, he thought. Turning around, he trudged down the staircase.

Inside his home, Rei looks down at his battered body. In his daydreams, Spencer always bashed him up, but when Kai went to help him he always cried, "Don't touch me! Don't touch me Kai it hurts to much!"

Thinking of this brought tears to his eyes. Curling up, he hugged his knees and found that next door was listening to Whitney Houston singing 'I Will Always Love You'. This made Rei sink lower into his pit of despair.

Kai was slowly walking home; his mind was thinking of how he could help his friend. Shaking it from his head, he found that schoolwork filled his mind and that it was building up. He was not going to get much sleep that night.

* * *

Ok, Whitney Housten is in there because I was talking to Panda-chan the other day and that song got stuck in my head. Thankies panda! 


	3. He Watches Over Me

Here is chapter 3. Sorry if it took me a little longer than usual, I was at a golf competition for a week. I didn't go so well and I forgot to take my story writing stuff which made me rather angry.

REVIEW TIME!

**chi no hana: **not another bucket of tears please goes on knees and begs. This chapter shouldn't make you cry I hope. It's more cheery even if the start is rather painful.

**Little-Purple-Pheonix:** yeah I'll keep it up as there is still heaps to go kiddo! Enjoy!

**PandaPjays: **Well the thing about the yaoi fangirl thing doesn't surprise me Panda-chan. As for Kai-kun having a perve, I'm not too sure on that one. But his mind is starting to wonder in this chapter.

**Amasaki Reyoko: **Rei-kun is going to be fine for the moment. Kai-kun, he's a different story, he may get to Spencer soon. The thought of a weak Rei is annoying but it goes with the territory of coming up with a chapter plan at midnight. How Rei helps himself I'm not to sure on that yet and how Kai helps is still a bit hazy, but it does come clear.

Now that they are all done, Thankies for the reviews and enough babble from me!

* * *

Pulling himself out of bed, Rei looked down at his body. Yesterday the gang had gone over to see how he was doing and in the end he had kicked Kai out. Taking a deep breath, he felt the pain ripple through his chest. "AAHH!" he yelled as he released it. Falling to his hands, he gasped.

His body was still black and blue from his encounter with Spencer. Getting up, Rei walked over to his closet and pulled out some clothes and went for a shower. Pulling off his boxers, Rei stood under the hot water pouring out of the showerhead. The water ran down his body that made the bruises go a shade of red.

Tipping his head back, his long black hair touched his ankles. Opening his mouth, Rei let the water fill it before he spat it out on the shower floor. Finally he turned it off. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked out into the open area of his bathroom. Grabbing the hairdryer, Rei spent the next 10 minutes drying his long hair.

Rei put down the appliance and started to wrap his hair up in its usual white wrap. Round and round he wound it, all 2.5 metres of it. Tying it in a knot, he got dressed. A white school shirt, long black pants, a blue blazer and in his bag were his black polish able shoes.

"Now if I remember correctly, I should have put my head band over…here," Rei said to himself as he grabbed his headband. It was now a trademark he had at the school, that and having the wrap. None of the teachers ever told him to have his hair cut as it was always tidy and out of his face. Nodding in satisfaction, Rei grabbed his bag and blades and went off to school.

Skating slowly today, he easily avoided collisions with passer-byes as they went their own way. Rei felt his wrap move around and whip the back of his legs. Reaching over his shoulder, Rei grabbed it. Still moving forward, he wrapped it around his neck like a scarf, at this he laughed. Shaking his head and smiling, Rei could see the hair of the person who he was making fun of.

Picking up his pace slightly, Rei found that he had caught up to his friend faster than expected. Slowly skating beside him, he went to poke him. As per usual, his hand was caught halfway to its target and the guy smirked.

"Kai, let me go, you're hurting my hand. OWOWOWOWIE!" Rei exclaimed as Kai briefly held it tighter before letting go, "so, nice to see you here. What you thinking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Rei nodded his head, "unfortunately, no. My musings are for me and only me!" Kai started to run as Rei moved slowly through the crowd.

Pulling himself together, Rei sped after the Russian. Picking his way carefully, he arrived at the front gates of his school. Stopping, he pulled off his blades and put on his shoes. Pulling his bag over his shoulder, he started for his locker.

"Hmm, finally you made it here, what were you doing?" turning around, Kai walked up to him. Looking down, he noticed that Rei was wearing his shoes now and that his blades were in his hands.

"I have to change out of my blades before I get in. Balkov hates it when I forget. What's the look for?" Rei shifted the position of his skates, before turning around, "OH SHIT!"

Running, Rei wove through the mass of kids standing around. No one turned around and stopped him. Finally stopping to get some air, a hand fell to his shoulder. Freezing up instantly, Rei felt his sweat drip from his neck and run down his back.

"You thought you could run but remember that I'll always get you, you mouse. Never run cause it only hurts more," that voice made his blood run cold, the cracking of his knuckles made it freeze.

"Spencer, I needed to release some energy, I wasn't running from you," his voice sounded weak and pathetic. Inside he was crumpling from fear and how on earth he was going to explain the new bruises he would be sporting.

"That's not like you Rei. You skate here every morning, so why'd you run when…you-" Spencer stopped. It seemed as if he was frightened of something or someone.

"Spencer I told you to get rid of some extra energy I had. Is there anything else, I have stuff to do," Rei looked up at the blonde Russian. Fear still gripped him tightly.

"No, but I'll get you later pipsqueak. I have to see someone," at that he turned and lumbered away. Behind Rei, Kai stood watching. He was the only one everyone feared. Plus he was a good friend with the neko-jin.

Breathing slowly, Rei moved straight to his locker. _One…three…nine…Click._ He pulled off the lock and opened his locker. Inside on the door was a picture of his family who had disappeared when he was young. His father had silver hair with vibrant golden eyes while his mother had perpetual black hair with icy blue eyes. Standing by his father was he and next to his mother was his little sister. She had silver hair like their father but had the blue eyes of their mother. Rei was the opposite.

With that picture was one of his friends at school with him now. All were laughing, Kai on the other hand had his eyes shut, arms crossed. Under that one was what happened shortly after. Tyson was covered in cream and chocolate while Max was licking his finger, Kai was smirking in the background.

Also pictures of the person he liked and his home village covered the door. Looking at it he smiled and grabbed a small black book with white splashed over it. Closing his locker, he went back outside and quickly scaled his favourite tree.

No one ever knew he was in it and they sat around its base and talked. This was the reason why he was up-to-date with the gossip.

Throwing a leg over a bough, he pulled out a pen and started to write. His book was filled wit his thoughts, feelings and secrets that he told no one. Rei's life was a mystery to everyone as he was always bruised and away. However, the real him was alone, sad, but most of all, lost.

As he wrote, tears welled in his eyes, then rolled down his face only to be wiped away. After filling a couple of pages, he started to feel better and finally stopped. Looking down, he found that his friends were at the base of the tree. Smirking, he quietly slipped out of the tree and crouched behind Tyson.

Leaping up, he tackled the guy to the ground and quickly went up the tree. Everyone bar Ty saw him go up and they laughed. Ty got up and looked around.

"Where's that neko? I'm gonna kill 'im!" he said as he straightened his uniform. Rei organised his books and leapt out of the tree.

"Morning guys!" Rei said as he stood across from Tyson.

"Welcome back Rei!" Mariah launched herself at Rei who fell to the ground.

"AAHH!"

"What'd you do Mari?"

"Nothing Lee, he…Rei I'm sorry!"

"Get off 'im Pinky, he need to breathe ya know."

"How dare you call me Pinky Granger!" Mariah got up and slapped Tyson across the face.

"Good to have ya back Rei!" Max said as he got out of the way of Mariah and her temper.

"It's good to be back," he answered as he got to his feet, "I've seen Kai already this morning so I think that's everyone covered." At that he laughed and headed toward his first class.

"Where ya going tiger? The bell hasn't gone…yet," the bell went and Tyson grumbled. That always happened to him.

"Get a watch Ty, it helps!" Rei called back. With Max beside him with Lee, Rei went to the door of his first lesson.

"So how are you feeling Master Kon? Hope You're better now," Mr Dickinson asked. Rei nodded and took a desk near the window. Behind him sat Kai who now watched Rei's body language to tell him how his friend was.

Slumping in his chair, Kai pulled out a pencil and started to draw. As the lesson went on, the drawing took form. On a rocky ledge stood a lone wolf baying to the moon and looking out to sea, while up in a tree sat a guy with long hair and cat-like eyes. In the guy's grasp was a book and pen.

Just as class ended, Kai noticed Rei was writing in his special book again. Kai took it as a bad sign and watched the neko closely the rest of the day.

* * *

Tell me what you thought please.

_I have my own thoughts book, but the idea came before I got it!_


	4. It's About Him

Hey hey! Welcome to the New Year people and as a result I have a couple chapters to post. Anyway, as the chapter name suggests, this chappie is about Rei and he's not in this chapter as a person. Okay enjoy!

* * *

The bell rang, "Okay class, remember to do your homework and you have an assignment due tomorrow. Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Mr Hiwatari," the class replied emotionlessly. Everyone got up, picked up their books and trudged out of the classroom. Kai had chosen a seat at the back of the classroom as per usual and was the last one out. He meandered back to his locker to grab his homework and bag. Finally, it was Friday_. No school for 2 days,_ he thought.

"Hey Kai, wait up for us!" Tyson had called out as he ran up to Kai with Max, Kenny, Lee and Mariah in toe. They were all rather puffed for such a short distance. He shook his head.

"Don't you shake your head at me Hiwatari!"

"Hmm, is that because you think that you're above me you menace?"

"How dare you say that! I'm the only girl in our entire group and you think that I believe that I'm above you!"

"It's true Mari, ya do act that way," Mariah turned around to face Tyson. Walking straight up to him, she stood just above his nose. Looking down on her, she slapped him. "Ow! Why'd you do that Pinkie?"

Slapping him on the other cheek she replied, "Don't call me Pinkie and I don't think that I'm above you all. No one is above my Reirei." All turned to look at each other.

"Your Reirei?"

"Where'd she pull that one from?" Lee said as he grabbed his sister from behind.

"Her arse like normal."

"Let me go Lee!"

"Let her go only when she tells us why he's hers' Lee," Kenny added. She threw him an evil glare; Kenny cowered behind the closest person, which happened to be Kai. Stepping to the side, he let the tech be exposed to the full brunt of the glare.

"Since when has Rei ever been your's to own Mariah? Last time I knew, Rei owned himself," Kai had shut his eyes, crossed his arms and was leaning against his locker. It was the almighty Kai-pose, as his friends had affectionately named it. None could mimic it.

"He has been mine since we were little. Why are you all so interested in my life now?" Mariah was let go by her brother. Her pink satchel swung beside her as she stood in the middle of the assembled group.

"Hmm, does he know that you've claimed him? Or do you just expect him to?"

"Why do you care so much Hiwatari? Do you harbour feelings for him?"

Kai's eyes shot open. Everyone was staring, shaking his head, he headed out the door. Chasing after him, everyone ran down the street. He was only walking and they were panting heavily. Stopping in the middle of the walkway, Kai turned around.

"Why are you following me?"

"Coz we wanna know what the expression was about when Mari questioned ya bout Rei."

"It's true Kai. Why don't you talk to us about it?" Lee asked. In the background, Max was being quiet. He knew well enough to let sleeping dogs lie when it came to Kai and Rei.

"Don't push it Lee. Bad enough that Pinkie got 'em started."

"Com'on Master Hiwatari, tell us what you know."

"I don't think I'd like to know. Rei'll find out if he does," Max piped up in the end. Everyone turned around to face the blonde fluff ball.

"What?" Tyson turned to look at his friend, "you serious Maxie? Do you think Rei would really care?"

"Yes, Ty, he would." Kai continued to walk.

"Whoa, talk about protective! What's got ya guard up Hiwatari?" Tyson was pressing the issue that Max had warned him about. Kai was protective of Rei, for reasons, which he could not explain at the moment.

Kai turned around and walked right up to Tyson's face, "Ty I only discuss Rei with Rei. That way he knows that there is no chance that I would be cruel about him to others. I would protect Rei with my life if it were a war, protect him by the sword if we were samurais and protect him by bashing the living shit out of anyone who touched a hair on his head."

Everyone's faces went blank. No one had seen this coming from him. Mariah walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry I thought that you were heartless. Have you told that to him?"

"Yes, I've said it to him in a different manner of speaking. Now lay off me and let me go home in peace Ty," Kai shrugged her off and stormed off in the direction of his home.

"I told you not to pry Granger. Of all the people, you had to do that to Ty, it was Kai. Perhaps we should talk," Max grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the group.

"Max, what ya mean we should _talk_? There's nothing to talk about!" Tyson whispered hoarsely.

"You know there _is_ something we should talk about. We've been hiding it for months now, I want to tell someone Tyson!" Max was still holding onto Tyson's hand. He looked up into the brown eyes of his close friend.

"But Max, we don't know what they'll do or think. We could get teased at school for it!" he was looking at their friends who were watching intently, "do ya think they know?"

Max looked at them and smiled, they smiled back, "Nope, but they may have thought of the reason why we always come to school together. Other than that, I think they're oblivious."

"Maybe, maybe I'm bein' paranoid bout it," Ty held onto Max's hand tighter.

"Yeah, you are," Max dragged him back to the group.

"What was that about Max?" Lee asked.

"Nothing to important but it had to be brought to the attention of this person here," Max lightly punched Tyson in the arm.

"What?"

"Don't look so surprised Ty, you know what I'm talkin bout."

"Yeah, I guess," he wasn't to pleased by the current situation. Being taken away from his friends to talk with his boyfriend was rather embarrassing even if they didn't know. Somehow it felt wrong to be in love around these people.

"Anyway," Mariah started again, "I'm worried about Rei."

"Not this again," the boys said in unison.

"Haven't we already covered this Mari? I mean for heaven's sake he's not gonna die before tomorrow."

"Lee's right Pinkie, he's not gonna cark it before then. Is he?"

"Good job Mari, you got Tyson worried about the neko. He's gonna live Ty, the bruising shouldn't be to bad now."

"You haven't seen them though, so how would you know Kenny? Unless you've seen how much power is in a single punch that Spencer throws, they would not be almost gone," Kai had muttered. Everyone had turned to face him again.

"See you do know more then you let on Kai. I've seen him get rather distant, but you manage to talk to him still. How is that so goddamn possible?"

"No need to fume over it pussy cat, I just know him better and Rei is in between a rock and a hard place at the moment. So unless you guys know of a bully repellent, then your pathetic musings over kitty are worthless," Kai could feel his anger bubbling just under the surface. If anyone pressed the subject any further then he might explode.

"Kitty? Did you just call Rei kitty Kai?"

"Hey, for once she is right. You did call him kitty."

"TYSON I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Mariah launched herself at the blue haired teen again.

"I know the name of a great therapist for you Mariah, maybe you should make an appointment with him," Kai chided at the pink fluff ball. He continued his way home leaving Max, Lee and Kenny to keep the feisty Mariah from tearing Tyson apart on the street.

Thoughts thundered through his mind as his walking pace slowed down. Even the heavy weight hanging off his back was like a small problem compared to this. Though he can take care of himself, Rei was not ready for the world of the state high school. As a result, he was often alone going home, as he did not dwell around the school gates waiting for friends like most other students.

This was just the tip of the iceberg of problems. A long list was waiting to be revealed. Rei was a Pandora's box, once opened, only trouble can spill from its mouth. Just after Kai started to open the box that was Rei, he was pulled into all the problems and found that he wanted to help the neko-jin.

"Why did I get involved with this teenager? Kai, you are a solitary person that's why you got the lone wolf as a nickname. Even though you're a natural leader, you don't like people. So how did Rei break through?" he questioned himself. Looking around nervously, Kai made sure no one heard him otherwise they might think he was mad.

Shrugging off the uneasy feeling, he pulled out his house key and unlocked the door. Opening it, the strong aroma of cigars and the noise of drunken family members met him. Shutting the door quietly, he managed to get half way up the staircase before being yelled at.

"KAI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" it was his father yelling from the kitchen.

Sighing at the stupidity of his father he yelled back, "At school papa! I walk home remember, when don't I."

"YOU STILL GO TO THAT PLACE?" it was his mother's shrill voice that met his ears this time, she too was yelling from the kitchen.

"Yes mama. I still have 2 and a half years left. Now can I go study? I need to get an assignment done before the end of the week!" once again, Kai could feel his anger welling inside of him.

"OKAY, BUT THEN COME STRAIGHT DOWN!"

"Yes papa, I will. Stupid alcoholics," Kai mumbled. As was a new tradition in the family, after Kai finished his homework after school and on the weekends, he was to sit down with his parents and help them go through a couple of vodka bottles. He was used to the drowsy and the light-headed feelings after. The next day, he usually would drink only water and then go throw up in the toilets at school. Nothing was new to him anymore, only his emotions.

Pushing open his bedroom door, Kai flopped ungracefully onto his bed. His room was a dark shade of blue with white markings on one wall. They were the war paint marks on his cheeks when ever he bladed in a competition and outside school. Flowing across his wall was his white scarf and below it his black one. Both were heavy and were worn most of the year. Kai pulled off his shirt and threw it on the ground; it fell in a crumpled mess. Carefully picking up his white scarf, he wrapped it around his neck and let it hang down his back tickling the sensitive skin. Then he pulled it off and placed it back on the wall deciding that it was still too hot to wear.

"Where did kitty come from? I never call him kitty. What's wrong with me?" Kai questioned himself as he turned his CD player on; "not even Mariah calls him kitty! Just Reirei, which grates on my nerves something chronic." He stood up and walked over to his punching bag. His father had set it up when he was sober a few months ago and it got used a lot. Kai threw a punch at the inanimate object, sending it flying backwards only to come back and collide with another fierce punch. Again and again he threw punches and kicked the lifeless bag, but still he found that his unease was still there.

"Rei what have you done to me? Why do I care so much about you and think about you? You haunt my dreams for fuck's sake!" Kai found himself yelling at the ceiling. His music was loud blocking out his cries from his drunken parents. He then crumpled on the floor like his shirt. _What have you done to me?_ Kai fell onto his forearms and dragged his bag to him.

The navy blue satchel was trimmed in a lighter blue around the edges. On the inside, it was an iridescent white and had a wolf paw stitched into it. In a clear pocket was Kai's details if the bag was found and his picture. Unzipping the main section, he pulled out his Japanese homework and went to work. Even though he was in year 10, Mr Hiwatari, his teacher found that they were still lacking in sufficient essay writing skills. This meant that many hours of homework were doing practise essays about people, objects and novels that had been given out to the class to read.

Apart from his large sum of Japanese homework from his teacher, they were related. Mr Hiwatari was his grandfather, Voltaire. This had come as a surprise when Kai had reached high school. He knew that his grandfather was a teacher, but not at his school. As a result, other kids had taken it upon themselves to tell him that his grandfather was only there to make sure he didn't stuff up. This however was incorrect. Kai was treated the worse and found that those classes were unbearable and learnt to hate his grandfather with a passion.

Finishing the essay after an hour, Kai pulled out his science and completed the only question that he hadn't completed in class. Sighing, he packed it back into his bag and stood up. Sitting on the floor doing his homework was not normal for him and he was stiff. Stretching, he walked to the door and opened it. The noise from downstairs was getting louder, and it was only…6. Kai blinked, looked at his watch again and ran down the stairs. Sure enough, his parents had passed out and needed to be dragged to their room.

"Stupid alcoholics, why don't the go back to their room before they pass out. This is not how I want to spend my weekend," he grumbled as he dragged his father's heavy body up the stairs and pushing him onto his bed. He went down and picked up his small-framed mother and did the same thing. Once they were in bed, Kai went down stairs and went down to the basement. Here, he found Dranzer, his Beyblade and started to practice.

For hours, he worked on his technique and strength at keeping the little object spinning. It seemed like a blur, but soon he found himself extremely tired and needing sleep. Peering at his watch, he found that the time was 11 pm. Time certainly had gone by fast and tomorrow, he would pay for it. Trudging off to bed, Kai pulled off his pants and pulled on some boxers. Flopping down onto his bed for the second time that day, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He knew, deep down that he would wake with an image in his mind that would scare him.

* * *

Please review otherwise I can't make improvements in further chapters


	5. Leave Me Alone! Please

I'm being an pain by giving you TWO chapters to read, feel the love runs around giving you chocolate. This chapter was partly written at the godly hour of 11 pm to 1am the past few days. No coffee was involved.

**WARNING! **I can't remember the rating of my story, which is not very good. But just in case, this chapter has some swearing and taking God's name in vain. So if you are a devout Christian that can't handle blasphemy, then you may have to skip those paragraphs.

* * *

Kai woke up the next morning with a headache. Even though he had not been drinking with his parents, he found that the smell in the house was nauseating. The mixture of cigars and alcoholic concoctions filled his nose.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, he looked out his small window. Outside in the small park was a child and his mother playing on the swings. His blonde hair going with the wind that rushed past his ears. At the top of his arc, he would call back to his mother, "Higher mummy higher! I wanna touch the sky mummy!" Then she would push him higher just to hear him squeal with delight.

He looked down on the laughing pair. A small flutter made itself known to him and he longed to be loved like that child. Rolling over onto his side, he stared at his door. The grooves and corners looked so harsh and dangerous that they appealed to him. Getting up ungracefully, he walked over to the door and ran his fingers along the edges. They were not sharp, but the edges sent shivers up his spine. Still he slowly dragged his fingers over the corners.

Finally coming back to his senses, Kai opened the door and trudged down the stairs. Already, his parents were laughing loudly and it was not even ten in the morning. Looking at his watch, he found that it was actually 12. Blinking, he ran down the stairs and found his grandfather at the table.

"Well look who finally woke up. Its lunchtime you know and you are the only one has not had a drink. Something must be wrong with you Kai, its not everyday that you sleep in till lunch," Voltaire had turned his attention from his shot glass to his grandson.

"I hadn't realised the time when I woke up. Study comes before sleep in my routine. As a result it had to catch up with me in the end I guess," Kai looked down at his feet to avoid the stare that his grandfather had fixated on him. He could feel several pairs of eyes pouring over him and trying to find the real reason. Study had taken up most of his time in the afternoon, and then his drunk parents the rest till he had to lug them to their rooms in the night.

"Kai get us another boottle of voodkah, this one's empty. That's a boy," his father said as he poured another shot for Voltaire, his wife and himself. He looked up and inclined his head in acknowledgment. Walking over to the pantry, he pulled out the last bottle that they had and placed it on the table.

"Papa, this is the last bottle. I can't get you anymore cause I'm under age. Plus I'm going to see a friend. I'll be back later," he trudged back up the stairs and found a pair of pants in his cupboard. They were baggy blue pants and he looped a black belt through it to hold them up. Fossicking through his wardrobe, he found a black cargo shirt and pulled it on. Standing in front of his mirror, he found that his hair still looked as though he had just woken up.

Finding a brush in one of his many drawers full of stuff, he pulled it out and set to work at trying to tidy it up. After 20 minutes of hacking, he managed to get it into its usual style of everywhere. Kai sighed and pulled on a pair of blue sneakers. Grabbing a pair of sunglasses, he grabbed his house keys, wallet, phone and shut his room door.

Just as he touched the front door knob, his father yelled out from the kitchen, "KAI, DO WE HAVE ANYMORE VODKAH?"

Kai shook his head and yelled back, "NO, THAT WAS THE LAST BOTTLE!" With that he walked out the door and closed it behind him. The fresh air washed away the awful smell of his house quickly and he filled his lungs with it. Looking back quickly, he ran down his street so that he was not asked to do any errands for the drunks.

As he reached the end of the street, he stopped and turned right. His heart was slowing down quickly and the thumping no longer resonated in his ears. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he found his phone. Staring at it, he debated whether he should turn it on or not. _What if _they_ want me to pick them up more alcohol? I wouldn't be able to take them any, but what if Rei messages me? _In the end, Kai turned it on and put it on lock. Shoving it back in his pocket, he heard it ring and ignored it. He knew who it was, but didn't want to talk to them.

Walking on, he found himself staring down Rei's street. The large apartment building was one of three that had appeared in the small street. It was close to the school so it was the perfect place for single parents with one child and Rei. He lived on his own for some reason and Kai guessed that he might never know that reason. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned down the street and walked to Rei's apartment. Walking up the 14 flights of stairs, Kai found himself at Rei's door.

Sighing, he knocked quietly, just in case he was still asleep like he had been. On the other side, someone was rummaging around and cursing. Kai let a smirk grace his usual expressionless face; it made him look positively evil.

Opening the door, Rei looked out, "Kai? Why are you here? Didn't you see the time?" He let out a rather lard yawn exposing his long canines and his mouth of rather sharp teeth.

"It's now one in the afternoon Neko and I'm here to see my friend."

"Holy shit, it is too. So what did I do to deserve a visit from the silent Hiwatari?" he chided. He knew that it got on Kai's nerves when he called him that. As a result, a moment later, he was rubbing his arm, "Ouch, I'm still recovering Kai."

"Yeah I know, I know. So why are you sleeping in all of a sudden? You're usually up with the sparrows," Kai leaned on the wall that held the door.

Rei yawned again, "I guess I was up late last night trying to get my study over and done with so that I didn't have to worry bout it for the rest of the weekend. Come in Hiwatari, that wall doesn't look like it could support your weight forever."

"I guess not, but it could always try," Kai picked himself up off the wall and walked into the apartment. As per usual, it was clean. Nothing was on the floor, mail was sitting in a small pile and his dishes were no where to be seen, "You still are obsessive compulsive aren't you. I thought that you'd grown out of that."

Turning around to face his friend, Rei smiled weakly, "I didn't _grow_ out of it Kai, I just found that I had to get used to some mess. But I guess that you can still tell that it lurks beneath the surface though." Kai nodded.

Sitting down on a stool at the bench, he watched his friend move around his small kitchen. Rei moved like water around it, he was in his element there and flowed from one end to the other. There was no thinking involved with any of it. As a result, Kai became mesmerised with the fluid movements and swaying hair that he didn't realise that he was staring.

"Kai do you want some hot chocolate? Kai?"

"Huh what?"

"Do you want some hot chocolate? If you want I can put some mint in it."

"Yeah, that'd be great Rei. That hint of mint gives it that personal touch you have," he started to smile. Rei smiled back and pulled out two mugs and some drinking chocolate.

"So what were you just staring at?"

"What do you mean staring at? I wasn't staring at anything," Kai became nervous as he found that Rei had noticed him staring at him. His hands began to play with the tip of his belt.

"Well, your eyes were following me yet you didn't blink. Not blinking is the first sign of staring. That plus the far away look in the person's face. Sorry if you didn't notice it," Rei picked up the kettle and poured the hot water into the mugs. Then he added a touch of mint and milk. Taking it over to Kai, he nodded in thanks.

"Hmm, do you usual study people's faces so intently Neko? That is the first time you have let your psychic abilities be revealed," he took a sip of the steaming mug that sat in front of him. The sweet taste of the chocolate filled his mouth, then the light after taste of mint.

Shaking his head, Rei sat on the bench top, "Most of the time I do. Usually I do it to avoid getting into a fight with Mariah. Her face is like a book; one glance and you know what is bubbling underneath just like Tyson, Max and Kenny. Lee on the other hand hides his a little better, but he is just as readable. However, with you it's a different story. At first it's like a different language, then you start to realise that it's in the way your eyes move and the way your lips are." At the last bit, he turned red.

"Oh, so that's how you can tell when I'm in a rather bad mood and ask. That really explains it. The others believe that you have this sixth sense and that you can feel the person's psyche change when they are not happy," the Russian took another sip. He felt his body relax this time.

He nodded, "I also know that there's another reason why you're here Kai. That wasn't hard to pick up." Kai looked up and nodded, he had been found out. "Look, I don't want to talk about it."

"But Rei, it's not Spencer, its Balkov that has me confused."

"Why are you confused? He almost cherishes you and _him_. At least Balkov doesn't continually pick on you to study and see how you react when asked to do 30 push-ups, which I can now do," his muscles tensed up, he was getting edgy.

"Rei, Balkov did that to me too! Don't think that you're the first," Kai was getting annoyed again. However, this time it was different.

"Kai, you're like the golden child in his eyes. I'm that little-weak-kid-that's-not-gonna-win-in-a-fight-so-let's-pick-on-him guy!" Rei's eyes were turning red and they glistened in the light, "it's killing me Kai! First Balkov takes me and almost kills me every HPE lesson, and then I have Spencer breathing down my neck for schoolwork. I can't take it anymore!" Rei grabbed a chef's knife and waved it in front of him.

"Holy shit Rei! Put that goddamn knife down, you're gonna hurt yourself or me!"

"Of course I'm gonna hurt myself, it seems the only thing to do. No one loves me, that's why my parents disappeared when I was little," the knife was slowing down and nearing the bench top again, "no one has ever loved me." The knife went to Rei's wrists.

"Put the knife down Rei. I can tell you some people who would give their life to save you, to keep you here," Kai's voice was cracking with the emotional strain that Rei was putting on him.

"People love me? I'm a bloody solitary jerk Kai! How do people love me and who?" Rei's eyes were streaming rivers of tears down his cheeks. The paths reflecting the light of the sun outside and of the candles that Rei used.

"Mariah loves you, you should hear what she said about you actually, and you would laugh."

"Really? What did she say?"

"She said that you were her's, that you always were, since you were little. Lee loves you too, Tyson, Max and Kenny all love you."

"Really they do? They don't really show it my Russian friend. Tyson always punches me in the arm, Kenny makes fun of my lack of computer skills, Mari always yells at me, and Max always asks for help but never returns the favour," Rei pulled the knife away from him again, this time it reached the table, "but what about you? Do you love me Kai?"

Kai felt his heart stop for a moment. He turned to face his friend with his normal steely expression. However, it failed, as his eyes were full of love for his friend. He had come so close to using that knife on his wrists that it had frightened Kai to the core. His hands still trembled in his lap.

"Rei."

"Yes Kai? You look somewhat happy, are you alright?"

"I'm very happy at the moment and will stay happy if you don't touch that knife."

The neko-jin looked down at the knife and pulled his hand right away and put it behind his back. A small grin crossed his face, creasing the perfect tracks that the tears had made. "Okay, I won't touch it."

"From our friendship, I have grown to love you Neko. The others are the same. Tyson punches you only in the arm like I do, it's only as a jest. Max doesn't return the favour for you helping him because he doesn't know how. Kenny's just a pain in the arse when it comes to computer stuff, he knows that I can't use a computer, but unlike you, I'd punch him if he said it. You didn't mention Lee, but his love for you is like that of a brother, it may not seem like it's there, but he feels a strong bond with you that goes deep. My love for you is more open when I'm alone with you because, you showed me that I don't need to be shut off when I'm with close friends."

"Is that true? You all love me in those ways?"

Kai nodded, "Yeah Rei, we do. Now I know you don't like talking about it, but Rei, how did Spencer get to you? What made him corner you?"

The teenager's eyes held fury in them, "Not now Kai. This is the weekend and I'm not in the mood now. He's been after me for a while."

"But Rei, I need to know. Once he tastes you, he keeps going back like a vulture. I want to help you kitty, I really do. Don't block me out," he stood up and put the knife away so it was out of Rei's reach. He turned to leave the kitchen, but Kai blocked his way.

"Kai, please don't call me kitty and don't go into it. It's not you that he wants but me. So drop it!" he turned to face the Russian. He pushed him out of the way toward the front door. "Spencer already plagues my daydreams with bloody fists, I don't want my dreams to be filled with more blood shed."

"But Rei-"

"No buts Kai, now can you leave? Just leave me alone, please," Rei begged. His body was trembling and he held his stomach with his left hand as if in pain.

"Okay, I'll leave to make you happy. But Rei, remember that I want to help you. I would protect you-"

"-With your life. I know Kai, I know. Can you please leave now? I have recovering to do before I go back to Hell on Monday." Rei shut the door behind Kai and soundly locked it. Kai sighed. A heavy feeling had settled on his heart again. However this one was also painful.

Turning around, he walked back down the stairs feeling heavy. So much emotion had run through the last few moments of that discussion that its presence could still be felt on the stairs. _Something else is bothering him, I know it!_ He yelled internally at himself. _The thing is that he has to open up to me, I can't barge my way in._ Kai scuffed the carpet before leaving the building. His phone was off, as the battery had died sometime ago by the look of it.

Looking out of the front door, Kai turned to go home. The journey home felt as though it was longer and lonelier then the trip there. Somehow the air of the trip was denser and his spirit was heavy. This was not the best feeling in the world for him to have as it brought down all aspects of a day, even if it was the best day ever.

Kai found himself running down his street to his house. Pulling out the key to open the door, he opened it and sprinted up the stairs. He didn't even notice that his parents had passed out on the floor and his grandfather on the table. Slamming his door, Kai locked it and collapsed on the navy rug that sat in the middle of the room. Trembling all over, he found that all he could think of was the knife that had gone within millimetres of Rei's skin.

"Stupid Rei Kon! How could he have even thought of doing that? Of all the things that he could do, he drew it out with me there. He knows that I would have stopped him in the end and would have stayed by his side as long as it took till he got better. If only I hadn't brought up the subject of stupid Balkov. That would never have occurred," Kai berated himself, "then I might never have seen my kitty again." _What did I just say?_ Kai thought just after he said.

"_My kitty?_ What the hell is wrong with me?" he yelled at the roof.

"KAI SHUT UP! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" it was his grandfather. Obviously he had woken up when he yelled. That was to be expected since he could feel it through the floor.

"WELL SOME OF US HAVE PROBLEMS TOO YA KNOW!" he yelled back. He hardly ever did that but he was in a bad mood and couldn't help it. His grandfather would let it slide as he was usually good and didn't cause any trouble.

"IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I'LL BEAT YOU BLACK AND BLUE KAI HIWATARI! MARK MY WORDS!" He could still string a few words together, which was a good sign. They must have passed out a few hours ago and the effects of the alcohol must be wearing off.

"Stupid grumpy old man. He doesn't understand," he mumbled to himself. It was going to be a tough night at the Hiwatari residence and Kai was not going to be spared a single second of good healthy dreams, but nightmares of death, murder and torture. His dreams were not the best omens in the world.

* * *

Please review so improvements can be made to the story line.

Wolf-chan


	6. Buttery Goodness

I'm sorry that i havent updated in a while, I just moved to the big city. and with school just starting i havent been able to write much as my studies have been pretty full on. Also, if it has a few errors, dont mind them, it was written a while ago and I've been meaning to post it. But everything else has been happening. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. If I havent returned your reviews, sorry, will mostly likely do that when i can.

hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Shuffling through a pile of mail, Rei found what he was looking for. His small tiger calendar had fallen off the wall and landed in his _mountain_ of mail. Half of it were bills that he needed to pay, such as electricity, phone and for some unknown reason cable. He didn't own it and he had told them that, but somehow he got billed for it.

"Stupid Cable Company I don't own any cable TV. Maybe I should check though, it may have come with the apartment," Rei walked over to his television and turned it on. Flipping through the channels, sure enough, he found what he was being billed for, "Why didn't I find this earlier? Oh well, maybe I should put it to use then."

Turning around, Rei went back to his mail. Finally under all of the bills, he found a letter. Looking at it closely, he found that it didn't have a return address on it. Slowly running his finger under the flap, he opened it up. A small letter fell out onto the floor.

"Who would send me a…"

_Dear Rei,_

"Why I never, it's from the folks."

I am sorry that I haven't written to you. Your father and I were having difficulties. That was one of the main reasons why we sent you to the city. It may sound terrible but at least you were saved the heartache and pain. It's been about three months since your father and I have seen each other.

"Oh crap. Now they tell me the reason. How could she say that I was saved, it hurt like hell! But still, I wonder what caused it all to happen, maybe she will send another letter and say that they will get back together."

We have been discussing about getting a divorce. You won't be affected, as you don't live at home with us anymore. However, both your father and I will send you money so that you can pay for your bills and the other necessities. I'm truly sorry to bring this down on you in one foul swoop, but you had to know the truth about the choice we made when we sent you away at such an early age, it was for your own good.

Hope to talk to you soon

Love Mum

P.S. have you found a special person?

"A divorce? How did this ever happen? They were always so happy together and smiling and holding each other. Did I do this?" Rei leant against the kitchen bench. It had been years since he had seen his parents. They had sent him away when he was only 5 years old. He had basically lived in his apartment since he was 12 as the cranky old lady had kicked him out for almost burning down the kitchen on numerous occasions. He smiled at that thought.

"Stupid old bag. I wonder if she is still alive?" walking over to his calendar, he noticed that he had scheduled an afternoon with Max, "ah that's right. What time is it?" Turning around to look at his clock, it read 11. He nodded and went to his room.

Pulling out a pair of dark denim jeans, Rei put them on. These pants were one of the few that had pockets, which he very rarely used, but appreciated. Going back to his closet, he pulled out a white shirt with black Kanji down the side. Looking at it, he read it for the first time, "The Great Red Moon, how weird."

Grabbing a pair of sneakers and socks, he sat down and put them on. Brushing his hair and rebinding it neatly, Rei grabbed his keys, wallet and bag. Locking the door behind him, he went to meet Max.

He took his time walking down to the small Café that had grabbed the school kids attention. It was new in town and apparently had really good coffee. Max had suggested the idea as a sort of thank-you for all the help that he had given him. Rei had kindly accepted. The teen's face had lit up like a star and he couldn't stop smiling.

"Rei! Over here!" a voice pierced his thoughts. Looking around, Rei found that he had arrived and hadn't noticed. Sitting at a small table, a blonde guy sat with beaming eyes. Rei laughed at the guy as he made his way over.

"You look really happy today Max, what you been up to?" he sat down with his friend. Quickly a waiter went over and took their orders.

"Good morning gentlemen, how may I help you today?" the waiter asked. He was wearing a pair of pressed black pants, a white shirt with a black vest with tails and a pair of well-polished black shoes. Is it that possible for your shoes to be that shiny? Rei thought to himself.

"I would like a slice of your chocolate cake and a large cappuccino thanks, how bout you Maxie?"

"I would like a muffin and a chocolate frappe please."

"Certainly sirs, would you like anything with that muffin?"

"Uh, some jam and butter on the side thanks."

"Of course."

"That was easily done wasn't it Rei," Max looked at his friend. The dark bruising had disappeared and his face was free of any sign that he was physically beaten.

"Yeah it was. Hopefully it is as good as the rumours at school say it is otherwise we would have to go to our favourite place," Rei laughed as he put his bag beside his chair on the ground.

Smiling happily, Max answered, "I thought that place was closed down because the owner's bought this place?"

"I thought that was just a rumour going around town. Perhaps it is just the same owner's just a franchise name."

Max nodded, "Hey Rei, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did Max," he laughed.

"Com'on Rei, you know what I mean! I was wondering if you liked anyone?" the blonde faced the table.

"Here you are, your muffin and chocolate frappe sir. Your chocolate cake and cappuccino for you sir," the waiter said as he gave the guys their ordered items.

"Thank-you," watching the man leave, Rei turned to face Max, "would you tell me who you liked?"

"Maybe, but they already know that I like them. So I guess I could. Don't know if they would appreciate me telling you though."

"I won't tell anyone Max, you can trust me."

Looking into his friend's eyes, he nodded, "Please don't laugh okay, but I really like…Ty. He would kill me if he knew that you now know!"

Rei's jaw dropped, "You for real Max?" He nodded, "wow, that is so cute."

"So you're cool with the fact that I like Tyson?"

"Hell yeah, I always thought something was up with the looks that you two always exchanged." The teenager turned a pale shade of red.

"So who do you like Rei?"

The neko went quiet for a moment in thought, "Truly Max, I'm not to sure. I know Mari would be heart broken if she knew that I didn't like her."

"Yeah, she believes that you two were a match made in Heaven. Well her Heaven anyway," Max said. Both boys laughed for a minute.

Playing around, Rei mocked his friend, "Is your muffin buttered?"

"What?"

"Would you like me to assign someone to butter your muffin?"

"Huh?" Max looked at the neko with confusion, "oh, of course my muffin is buttered. But you can put jam on it for me my cat friend." The boy broke down in laughter again. Rei spread the jam over Max's muffing and tore a chunk off.

"I did some of the work so I need to get paid for labour."

"That labour was putting jam on my muffin!"

"Also helping with your schoolwork Maxie. Don't forget that one either," Rei smiled, "I wonder what Kai is doing?"

Max almost choked on his muffin, "What? You want to know what the silent Hiwatari is doing? Is there something that you're not telling me Rei?"

"No, not that I know of. I'll tell you when it comes in though if you like," Rei finished off his cake and drank some of his coffee, "this coffee is great. Maybe all the hype was worth its weight in coffee and chocolate."

"Yeah, this frappe is so yummy, and my muffin was good. Hey look at this, do you know what Vegemite is Rei?" Max pointed to the weird spread on the menu, "I've never heard of it before."

Rei took the menu and looked at it, "Made in Australia. Hey, it must be that new product that they thought that the nation might like. Apparently it's made from yeast extract. That's what this says anyway. Should we just try it?"

"I don't know. Do you think that they would give it to us on a small piece of bread?" Max was also now very intrigued by this spread. Even though he had pointed it out, he wasn't really into trying new things, always sticking to what he knew.

"Excuse me waiter, would we be able to try this Vegemite spread?" Rei asked as a waiter came to collect their plates.

"Of course, we always encourage people to taste it. But I should warn you, it is said to be an acquired taste," he smiled and went away to get the bread.

"Must be weird then. I've heard some weird things come out of Australia. Like they eat kangaroo and crocodile," Max said.

"Yeah, but that is not new. I knew a girl from there once. She said that I should try Vegemite; she said it was really good. When I told her that you can't get it in Japan, she went nuts," Rei grabbed his bag from the ground and found his wallet.

"Here you are sirs. Please be careful that you do not spread it on thickly or the taste will be too…"

"That's gross!"

"How can they eat that stuff?"

"…Strong. The taste is rather different to what we are used to as a culture," the waiter said as he left the boys at the table.

"He's not wrong. Lets never eat that stuff again. What do you say Max?"

"I'm with you on that one Rei. How can they eat that stuff!"

"You've already said that mate," Rei said in a very bad Australian accent.

"Yeah I did didn't I? Oh well, how bout we pay and head down to the park for a walk?" Max suggested as he pulled out his own wallet and paid for both his and Rei's meal, "my way of thanks for the help."

"Oh, you didn't have to Max, but if you insist," he put his wallet away and walked out the door with his friend in toe, "so what do you like about your special person Max?" He turned to look at Rei.

"Well…I uh…he really is nice once you get to know him. But just a bit of an idiot though. I don't think he sees it but I do point it out to him a lot," Max blurted.

"We all do Maxie, but he doesn't listen to any of us."

"He listens to me now though. Unfortunately he doesn't want people to know about us. I guess he's afraid of the way that people would look at us around the school. They would think that it's unnatural, but it's not Rei," it was word vomit that Rei had uncovered.

"Tyson is a bit of an arse though Max. I know that you like him, but I think that he needs to wake up more and realise that not everything is a joke anymore."

"When I'm with him, he knows that. When we're with the group, he acts like the guy he always was, the fool," he looked down at the ground and scuffed his feet, "why did I end up liking the court jester?"

"How did I end up liking the grave digger?" Rei asked his friend. Max sat down on the bench and Rei on the swing, slowly pushing himself higher into the air.

"That must be our destiny hey Rei, to attract the silent and loud ones. Perhaps we could swap for a while."

Rei pushed his feet into the ground, "I'm not going out with anyone Max, and I guess I never will. But this one person did call me a new name the other week that sort of scared me a little."

"Really? Wow, most people just call you Rei or neko or master Kon or master Rei."

"Kitty," he started to build up momentum again, gaining height with every swing. His free black hair went with the rush of air, blocking his view one minute, flying behind him the next. Looking up, he noticed a familiar mop of blue hair in a window of a house.

"Oi Rei, who you perving on?" Max asked as he noticed Rei's distant expression and the awe in his eyes.

"I know where you live now," his eyes didn't move from the window.

"Neko! What are you staring at? I'm not a mind reader like you, ya know!" he got up and grabbed the back of Rei's swing stopping him with a shudder. He was thrown to the ground and landed with a loud thud.

"Huh? You ask me something?" Rei was still slightly distracted by the moving curtains. Picking himself up, Rei dusted of the dirt and sat on Max who had taken the swing.

"Whoa Rei, I've got it now. You gonna answer my question? Who were you staring at?"

"I was uh looking at uh…why should I tell you?"

"Well you kinda fazed out on me and then started to stare at that window up there I guess and it really caught your eye coz you stopped talking, that's why."

"It was nothing big I guess. Just thought I saw something or someone," Rei sat down on the bench while he watched Max on the swing.

Max watched the look in his friend's eyes change. Usually it was hard to pick up but it was really noticeable that afternoon, "Rei, you sure you're ok? You seem a little bit more distracted now then you were before."

A slight smile crossed Rei's face, "I'm sure, just a little tired and emotionally strained at the moment."

"Why? You seemed to be fine earlier. What's happened?"

"My parents happened." Max stopped moving and let his mouth gape open, "I know Max, I know."

"How long has it been since they last spoke to you?"

"About 10-11 years I think. I was sent away, that's what my mother had written anyway. Apparently for my own good according to her," Rei thought back to the letter on the table. The beautiful writing was marred by the words that it spoke. So painful and angry.

"Hmm, that is a bit weird. I'm not going to pry into your family business, but I think I'd better go home before my mother chucks a psyche because I've been out all day and not told her where I've been," Max said as he jumped off the swing, "so I'll catch you on Monday Rei?"

"Yeah Maxie, Monday." Rei moved over to the swing and sat down. With his bag in sight, he swung himself higher and faster, feeling the need to be moving so that his troubles seemed somewhat lighter in the fact that he could fall off the swing at any moment and actually break a bone without the help of Spencer.

Looking back up at the window, he saw the blue head of hair again. Somehow it was very familiar and just watched him. Rei found that he could not look away from it and soon stopped moving. After a few moments, Rei came back to his senses and grabbed his bag to trudge off home. Even though no one was there to greet him, somehow, he knew that someone was thinking of him. That thought made him feel better and he jogged home.

Opening to the door, he moved over to the couch and sat down. The feeling of hunger was not there and so there was no reason to cook anything. Flinging off his shoes, Rei flicked on his TV and decided that now was the perfect time to sit down and actually watch his cable that he never knew that he actually had.

I wonder what he is doing at the moment, Rei mused, probably something better then this I guess. Changing the channel, he found a cooking channel immediately sunk into the world of the Life Style Channel.

* * *

I love vegemite by the way and yes it is an acquired taste. 


	7. There's Pain In Humiliation

I'm really sorry bout the whole update thing. I've been really busy and haven't had time to do any writing. It's the whole "Gotta be more responsible with my marks". Any way, here's the next chapter. For those that don't like violence, then you may have to skip a section of this chapter as it contains some violence. Unlike the other chapters, I think this one is longer and much sadder.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Carebear's movies even though I would like to see them again. Also I don't own Beyblades or anything relating to the royalties.

Please remember that this chapter does contain some violent scenes. Thanks and enjoy

* * *

"Now can someone tell me what is a Protist is?" Mr Dickinson asked. It was the last lesson of the day; both Rei and Kai were watching the clock slowly tick closer to the end of the day. It was only Tuesday, but at least they would be free of their prison. Kai's current page in his book had a phoenix flying over a blazing fire, while Rei's had a white tiger crouching, waiting to pounce.

"Rei, can you answer as no one is willing to."

"Uh, yes sir," Rei replied, "a protist is a eukaryotic cellular organism which is not included in the other four kingdoms. An example of a multicellular protist is algae while a unicellular protist is an amoeba and paramecium."

Nudging Rei, Kai nodded in approval. _Obviously Rei is the overlord of the classroom_,he thought to himself. Rei gave him a small smile in thanks.

From the front, Mr Dickinson was slowly nodding in approval, "Very good Rei, very impressive. You even gave examples of multi and unicellular organisms that are part of this kingdom. Right then, Spencer, can you tell me what a Monera organism is?"

"Yes sir," he grumbled, the hair on the back of Rei's neck stood up and sweat started to cover his body. _He knows nothing about the kingdoms. If he doesn't get it right then…then…then I'm dead,_ Rei's thoughts started to get ahead of him.

"A Monera organism is eukaryotic, no wait, prokaryotic. And uh, an example is, uh it starts with 's'. Um, I don't know. They are the only prokaryotic cell things in the world," Spencer answered.

Dickinson was shaking his head from the front of the classroom at the answer, "Okay, some of that was right but other parts were a bit hazy. Monera are the only prokaryotic cells in the world. They include such bacteria as Salmonella, which can lead to food poisoning."

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to say," Spencer muttered under his breath.

Keeping his head close to his book, Rei felt his hand trembling and let go of the pen that he was holding. He watched it slowly fall to the ground where it hit with a thud, which sounded like a gunshot to his ears. Cringing at the sound, Spencer glared at the neko-jin's back.

"Calm down Rei, you look terrified," Kai whispered to him.

"You don't say."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can feel his eyes throwing punches at me from here Kai. He was told that his answer wasn't good enough," Rei felt a lump form in his throat.

"That's his fault for not doing the homework Rei. He should do it, not you."

The bell rang and the two packed up their books and headed towards their lockers. They walked in silence. Neither had spoken about what had happened a few weeks ago at Rei's apartment. Reaching their destination, they opened their lockers and started to get their homework for the day.

Feeling the cold hand of silence wrap around him, Rei turned to Kai, "Do you think I'm a nervous wreck Kai?"

Kai's hand hovered over his Walkman, "You have been getting really jumpy lately. But other than that, no." He grabbed his headphones and slung them around his neck while stuffing his Walkman into his pocket, "Why?"

Rei secured his locker shut and turned to look at his friend, "Forget I mentioned it. See you later maybe." He stood up and walked out the front door leaving Kai baffled with his question.

Passing his head under his bag strap, Kai made his way home.

Walking home, Rei felt as if a pair of eyes was following him home. Turning around, all he saw was a stray cat walking across the street and an old couple sitting out the front of their little home. A cold shiver ran through his body and he found himself walking faster.

"Why did Mr Dickinson have to ask Spencer that question? He asked me the Protist one, but Spencer? I wish everything made sense in this world," Rei said to himself as he passed a small side street.

"Oi Rei Kon, I want a word with you. Well, more like my fists do!" a voice called out from behind him. He froze. _Oh my god, I'm screwed!_

Rei turned around and saw Spencer walking down the street, right for him. Turning to face the direction he wanted to go, Rei started to run.

"You can't run from me neko. I'll only make it hurt more."

Upon hearing those last few words, Rei broke out into a sprint down the little street. Turning whenever he could, he found himself stuck in a no through road. A brick wall was facing him, mocking his attempted escape from his predator. It seemed as if his life was over. No school for the rest of the week.

Spencer rounded the corner and looked as if he had just jogged a short distance. He was breathing normally and didn't look fatigued. Anger was written across his face and his lips were curved into a snarl that would make a dog whine in fear. Rei backed against the cold brick. Sweat covered his body from fear and the sprint.

"I thought I said don't run Rei. Unfortunately you ran. And look where it landed you. No one can hear you scream and yell. Only the walls and me. But that's okay; I want to hear you scream. You made a mockery of me in science when I was asked that question. Did you tell someone about our little deal?" Spencer had walked till he was standing over Rei. He threw a punch. Rei felt his spine crush against the wall.

"No Spencer," he coughed.

"Are you sure?" Spencer pushed his knee into his victim's stomach. Rei doubled over, but found himself still standing.

"Because I beg to differ from you're story, whelp," his voice was dripping with hatred. A fist connected with Rei's jaw, it felt as though a bone was breaking under his skin. Tears stung his eyes as he fought the urge to scream build up within him.

"What's the matter neko? Does it hurt?" Spencer let Rei fall to the ground where he kicked Rei in the chest. Spencer looked down on the neko-jin. He was doubled over in pain and yet Spencer didn't feel that he had done justice to his humiliation that he had suffered in class.

Lifting Rei off the ground, Rei winced at the effort of trying to get to his feet. Feeling the wall behind his back again, the cold wall offered some relief. Opening one golden eye, he saw another fist collide with his face. This one breaking his nose. Rei could now taste the blood in his mouth as his punishment continued.

Finally falling to the ground for a second time, Rei felt one last kick to his stomach before he felt a cold draft touch his battered and broken body.

"I said that if you didn't help me with anything then I will break a few of your bones. Today you let me suffer the humility of not knowing what that thing that Dickinson asked me. Now you suffered the consequence. Hopefully it won't happen again," Spencer stood up straight and looked down at Rei.

"He asked you what a Monera was," Rei spluttered.

Spencer turned to look down at sack of bones on the ground, "Did you just correct me Rei Kon? I hope you didn't." He kicked Rei in the side and felt a snap under his boot.

"AGH!"

"Serves you right you smart arse," Spencer spat on Rei before leaving him alone in the street.

Rei stayed on the cool concrete. The cool feeling was soothing on his fresh injuries. Lying there, Rei passed out.

* * *

Walking down his street, Kai had shoved his Walkman into his bag, cursing over how crap it was. Pulling his keys out of his pocket he pushed them into the keyhole in the front door. A small click sounded out to the world before the grinding of the cogs to turn the handle over threw it. 

Pushing it open, he walked in and went straight up the stairs. Shutting his bedroom door. Kai pulled off his school uniform and threw it on the floor. Standing in his boxers, he found his jeans and pulled them on. He thought back to his science lesson that afternoon with Rei jumping at the dropping pen. It wasn't normal for Rei to be like that.

Finding his belt on the floor with his other pair of jeans, he passed it through the loops quickly before searching for a shirt. As he started to dig through his shirts drawer, he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Kai, your girlfriend's at the door," his mother said.

Opening his bedroom door, he looked at his mother, "I don't have a girlfriend. Never have had one either."

"Well sorry for being mother then." She walked off to her room, where she collapsed before entering. Shaking his head at his mother, Kai walked down the stairs without a shirt. He decided to get this over and done with now.

Unfortunately, it was Mariah at the door, "What Mari?"

"What do you mean 'what Mari?" she sounded annoyed. Looking at her face, he noticed her checking him out.

"Stop giving me that look Mari. I'll hit you hard if don't stop."

"I wasn't giving you a look. It's just that I've never seen you without a shirt. You're well built."

"I'm taken."

"I didn't ask you out Hiwatari! Why would I ever go out with you anyway?"

"So why are standing at my door gazing at me?" Kai was not in any mood to be gawked at.

"I was wondering if you knew if Rei would be home? I need some help with Japanese."

Kai looked at Mariah, "No." He shut the door and went up stairs.

"KAI HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Mariah was still standing at his door obviously.

"I DON'T BUT LEAVE ME ALONE MARIAH!" Kai yelled back at her. He walked into his room, found the shirt he was looking for and pulled it on. It was black with a phoenix flying on the left side. Running down the stairs, he shoved his feet into his sneakers, grabbed his phone and keys and left. Mariah was still outside.

"Where do you think you're going Hiwatari?"

"I'm getting away from you, you brat. Now leave me alone. I don't know where Rei is so leave me be!" Kai moved past Mariah and walked down the street.

Left standing at his door, Mariah felt dismissed. She sighed and turned in the opposite direction and walked off home, _maybe Lee could help me since he's the year above_.

Waking up, a cold breeze brushed over his cheek. Rei pushed himself up against the brick wall. Slowly opening his eyes, he found that he was still in the alley. Looking at his hands, he found that they were normal coloured, same with his legs and arms. As he tried to smile, pain reared its evil head and struck.

"Agh," Rei moaned. _That's not a good feeling, _he thought. Grabbing his bag, Rei passed the strap carefully over his head, letting it fall to his shoulder. Looking down at his crumpled shirt, Rei carefully lifted it up.

Around his rib cage, large purple welts had come up and it was hurting to breath. Letting it fall back down, he braced himself to get up. Stretching one hand out to the wall, he staggered to his feet. Leaning against the wall, he looked at his watch. It now read 4:45. Normally he'd be at home doing homework and cooking his dinner by now.

Pushing off the wall, Rei started the painful walk home.

Even though he ran through the streets without taking much notice of where he was, Rei managed to find his way out quickly. He was on the main street, which meant that he must have been close to his house when Spencer appeared.

Rei stumbled across the road to reach his street. Falling against a fence, Rei looked around. His apartment was just down the street and no one will even remember that a boy stumbled down the street.

Standing up straight again, Rei found himself walking more normally, but he winced with every step. _At least now it doesn't really look as though someone has used me as a punching bag,_ he thought. Reaching the door to his apartment block, he opened it and stumbled to the lift. Hitting the button, the doors opened and he straight to his home.

Walking into Rei's street, Kai saw a school student walking down the same street. The kid was walking as though he was in pain, a_ lot_ of pain. Kai stopped walking to watch the student. As they walked across the street, they fell against a building and opened the door. It just happened to be Rei's apartment block. The kid looked around before slipping through the doorway.

_That can't be Rei, can it?_ Kai thought as he started to make his way up to the building. _The guy looked as if he'd been bashed really badly._ Running to the building's entrance and opening the door, Kai ran up the stairs. _Why don't I ever take the lift?_ He wondered as he found his heart thumping in his ears. Beside the doorframe was the smearing of the student's blood; their skin had torn to reveal some horrid truth.

Reaching Rei's door, he knocked quietly. He could hear something drop to the floor and the shuffling of the owner inside. _What's taking him so long to get to the door?_ Kai stood there for a few minutes as he heard Rei shuffle through his apartment.

Finally, the doorknob turned and a crack appeared in the frame. A single golden eye could be seen with a slight purple colouring edging towards it.

"Now's not a good time Kai. I'm sorry," Rei said quietly.

"Don't give that to me Rei. I saw you stumble into the apartment block. You looked as though you had a bout with someone and got the short end of the stick," Kai's shirt had started to unbutton itself and had slipped into the gap in the door.

"Look, it wasn't me, I've been home for a while now."

"Then why did Mariah come to my house looking for you? Explain that to me Rei?" Kai questioned him.

"Because she's too stupid to come to my house first? Do you want to try and explain the movements of the pink menace? It's plain impossible!" Rei yelled through the crack in the door, "I don't have the answers for everything!"

Kai pulled back at the last statement, "I never said that you had the answers to everything. Why would you? Last time I checked you weren't an encyclopaedia."

"I never looked like one at anytime. Just leave me alone Kai, I have nothing to say to you or anyone for that matter," Rei started to shut the door. Before he managed to shut it, Kai slid his hand in and around the door. Pushing it open, he watched Rei fall backwards and hit the ground.

"AGH!" Rei cried. Quickly walking in and closing the door, Kai kneeled down to help his friend up. Grabbing his hand, he pulled him to his feet where he fell into Kai.

"Don't touch me!"

Letting Rei go, Kai leant against the door. Rei was panting and two large nasty bruises had formed on his face. Walking into the kitchen, Kai pulled a couple packets of frozen vegetables out of the freezer. Wrapping them in tea towels, he gave one to Rei and gently pressed the other to Rei's cheek.

"What happened to you Rei? You look like you've been through a war zone," Kai spoke softly.

Rei's eyes were dull and red, "Nothing happened. It's nothing Kai. Honestly." Rei avoided Kai's eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll sort him out. He won't bother you again Rei."

Looking up at Kai, Rei tilted his head slightly, "How do you? Never mind and don't bother. I won't go back to school this week. Maybe I won't go back."

"What are talking about Rei? You love going to school, that's one of the things that makes you you."

"School doesn't involve being bullied does it? It's a place for learning and making friends, not being a living hell Kai!" Rei stood up and stumbled to the couch. His white shirt had a pink tinge to it in some areas.

"Take your shirt off Rei."

"You want me to strip?"

"No, just take off your shirt. You look as though you're bleeding," Kai started to undo the buttons down the front and pulled Rei's shirt back. Where Spencer had kicked Rei, the skin had broken and was slowly bleeding. Getting up, Kai walked into Rei's kitchen again and grabbed a bucket of hot soapy water and some bandages. Rei sat on his couch feeling slightly warm in the cheeks.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Clean you up and bandage them as well," Kai gently patted the hot soapy towel onto Rei's cuts and bruises.

Rei hissed at the pain, "That stings a little."

"You just wait for the antiseptic cream that I'll put on it to stop it from getting infected," Kai added with a slight chuckle.

"Why? What's so fun…damn it Kai, why didn't you say it would sting?"

"Because, you didn't ask fast enough. Plus, you need to toughen up, it doesn't hurt that much. I used it a lot and it hardly hurt after a few weeks."

"A few weeks? Why would anyone pick on you? The great Kai Hiwatari," Rei chided as he let Kai do his work.

"No one use to pick on me. I just had a lot of cuts from stuff when I was younger. You wouldn't understand Rei," Kai busied himself with wrapping a large bandage around Rei's chest.

Rei went quiet as he watched Kai's hands move confidently around his damaged torso. The bandage hid boot-sized bruises and small cuts while keeping his ribs in place till they healed a little. Soon there was complete silence between the two as Kai cleaned up Rei's battered face.

_Why would you want to hurt this guy? He's so sweet and kind, it makes me ashamed of myself,_ Kai thought to himself as he placed some tape across Rei's nose to help it keep its shape. Pulling back from being so close to Rei, Kai finally had a decent look at Rei.

He had a lightly built body that showed some resemblance of a would-be-six pack. His hands were slender and so gentle that a puppy would fall asleep in them. Rei's golden eyes held untold wisdom and sadness that it finally woke Kai up to the real Rei.

"Is everything alright Rei? Apart from the Spencer problem, is something else bothering you at all?" Kai held Rei's hand as gently as he could and he tried to soften his dark crimson eyes, but knew it was a losing battle.

Rei looked at the new expression on Kai's face, it was one that everyone would kill to see. Sighing, Rei pulled his hand back towards himself, "It's nothing to worry about. Just family stuff. One of them told that they _actually _are alive and that something that has bothered me for a while. And please, stop pulling that face. It's rather scary."

Sitting quietly, Kai let his face return to normal, "What do you mean it's rather scary? I'm trying to give a damn here. Or does it turn out to look as though I'm being tortured? Stupid unsympathetic parents can't do anything right by me." Kai mumbled the last few words so that Rei wouldn't hear.

"Don't play dumb with me Kai. I know that you don't smile for anyone. Not even the camera on photo day. It's impossible for you to even look sympathetic," Rei started to laugh before he coughed and felt the pain spark.

"You know, you should really lie down. It'll at least help with the breathing."

"I've spent enough time lying down for your information. Even if it wasn't as comfy as this couch here."

Nodding, Kai leant against the backrest of the couch, "I saw you a couple weeks ago, looking out a window into the park."

Kai closed his eyes, " Is that so? How would you know where I live?"

Feeling uncomfortable at the response, Rei continued, "Well, I only know one person that has your hair, your steely eyes and your slinky nature that makes you disappear. I knew it was you watching me in the park."

Opening one eye, the Russian searched the neko's face. Mostly pain was present, but troubles hid just below the surface. _Hmm, he really is observant. But how could he have possible known it was me from that distance?_ Kai remembered watching Max and Rei on the swings in the park near his house. Rei was actually happy and bruise free at that point in time.

"Thank-you," came the whisper. Opening his eyes, Kai found Rei sitting on the ground with his legs crossed as though he was meditating.

"It was nothing. Any friend would have done it."

"No. No they wouldn't. I should know. You've helped me a lot Kai. The little things such as helping me with these bandages, it means a lot to me."

Kai stood and sat down beside the battered teen, "That depends on who you talk to." The Russian laid down and stared at the ceiling in all its whiteness. A lightweight hit Kai's stomach and slid under his shirt to tickle the sensitive skin.

"Someone said that everything looks simpler on the floor, but I think it makes it look more confusing. Otherwise, why would we have stood up in the first place?"

"That was off a T.V. program you idiot. One of those shows that Mariah loves to talk to you about."

"Oh, yeah it is too," he laughed it off before returning his full attention to the roof, "is everything alright with you Kai? You always seem so shut off from the rest of us here on earth. I've often thought that there is something that you wanted to tell me but couldn't." Rei turned his head to look up at the Russian's chin. "You have a pointy chin."

Looking down his body, Kai stared at the neko-jin, "I like my pointy chin thankyou."

"I never said anything was wrong with your chin. Just that it is extremely pointy. Don't you notice it sticking out?"

"No."

"Oh, okay then." Silence sank into the room again. Kai laced his fingers on his chest and breathed in deeply.

"Do you want to stay the night Kai? It's the weekend and I don't think your parents would mind if you aren't there for a single night…would they?" Rei's golden eyes held sincere thoughts and were untainted by other feelings.

"No, they shouldn't. I don't think I'll call either. That _could_ lead to World War III," Kai laughed until he saw the worried look on Rei's face, "I'm joking. The drunks won't know I'm not there. Well, they'll notice that the runner is gone, but nothing major."

"Okay. So…what do you want for dinner? I mean it is 6 o'clock and I'm starving," Rei said as he pushed himself off Kai's muscly abs.

"You sound like Tyson. Do you know how weird it is to hear someone other than Tyson say that is?"

"Very. But lets not discuss Tyson, because that can put anyone off their food."

"Hmm," Kai sat up and put his arms around Rei's shoulders, "lets not then."

Rei felt his cheeks heat up at the touch of his friend. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought as he turned to face Kai. Smiling, he carefully unlatched Kai so that he could stand up. Rising carefully, he walked to the kitchen to get the phone.

"Uh…is pizza good? I don't feel like cooking tonight," Rei offered as he pulled the receiver off the hook.

"That's fine by me. I see that you have some movies. SO we'll have a pizza night," Kai said as he stood up, "that is unless you don't have any, then we'll have to find something to amuse ourselves with then."

The neko felt his face turn a deep shade of red before he turned his attention to the phone. _This is going to be a good weekend even if it did start out badly,_ Rei thought as he dialled the number for the home delivered pizzas.

* * *

Please don't hate me for hurting him...it's part of the story line. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
